Plastic resins have various applications including automobile parts, helmets, parts of electric devices, parts of textile spinning machines, toys or pipes because of their easy processability and excellent properties such as tensile strength, modulus of elasticity, heat resistance and impact resistance.
Particularly, home appliance functions as home interior accessories as well as its own function as home appliance and parts of automobiles and toys are in direct contact with a human body, these products are required to be environment-friendly and to have excellent scratch resistance. However, plastic resins are generally decomposed by oxygen in the air, ozone and light and easily changed in color when exposed to an external environment for over a certain period of time. As a result, plastic resins suffer from decrease of weather resistance and strength, which makes them to be easily broken. Thus, an additional coating or plating process has been usually applied to plastic resins to improve these problems and surface properties. In addition, thermal plastic resins are easily contaminated by dust, water or oil. Thus, in order to improve surface characteristics of the plastic resins, coating or plating with anti-contamination agent or UV coating has been suggested. However, such a coating or plating process can drop efficiency and economic feasibility of a manufacturing process of plastic resins or generate large amount of toxic materials during the process or disposal of a product.
Accordingly, various methods have been suggested to improve properties of plastic resins such as scratch resistance, heat resistance and weather resistance without using an additional coating or plating process. For example, a method of adding inorganic particles to high molecule resins has been suggested to improve physical properties such as abrasion resistance and stiffness of the resins. However, this method may deteriorate the processability of plastic resins and impact strength and gloss due to the addition of inorganic particles.